Although the project began with its focus on mapping the visually responsive cortical areas, the experiments also permit an analysis of the sensory-motor system. Normal control monkeys with their visual pathways intact responded to the visual cues by pressing a lever with one hand. This involved an asymmetrical pattern of local glucose utilization in brain involving a wide expanse of cortical and sub-cortical structures. An analysis of the pattern of asymmetry provides new information with respect to the localization sensory-motor function. The data obtained to date indicate that a much larger portion of brain regions are unilaterally activated on unimanual activity than has been appreciated previously.